This invention relates to fluid dispensing valves, and more particularly to such valves which do not require to be used over the extended period for which metal valves in engineering applications are designed. A major application of the present invention is envisaged as a dispensing valve for packages containing fluids.
Valves of the above-mentioned kind are often provided on collapsible plastics or laminated metal foil/plastics containers such as the inner pouches of the "wine casks" which are proving popular in this country. However, other kinds of container are also contemplated as being suitable for the fitting thereto of fluid dispensing valves according to the present invention.